


Руки помощи.

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: — Ты отрубился и рухнул прямиком мне в руки, — ну конечно, как будто от Дарка можно было ожидать серьезных комментариев. — Дорогой, понимаю, захотелось моего внимания, но к чему такие экстремальные меры?





	

С бессознательным телом в руках добраться до убежища оказалось куда легче, чем попасть внутрь. Балансируя с сумкой и телом, Дарк безуспешно пытался вслепую попасть по кодовой панели. Та уже один раз возмущенно зыркнула на него красным глазом, отвергая жалкую попытку вбить цифры. Со вздохом ему пришлось сдаться, бросить сумку на грязный пол, забросить «тело» на плечо, пробормотав нечленораздельное извинение, и, наконец, попасть по нужным кнопкам. Черт бы побрал всю эту безопасность.

В убежище, сгрузив тушку своего партнера на кровать, Дарк помчался в ванную мыть руки и собирать по многочисленным шкафам все необходимое для первой и медицинской помощи.  
После долгой игры в доктора в качестве благодарности на счастливого Дарка с возмущением уставились два мутных голубых глаза. Он еще в сознание до конца не пришел, а уже требовал объяснений. Дарк хмыкнул и, не дожидаясь оскорблений, ускользнул на кухню.  
Только проводив его спину горящим взглядом, Анти обнаружил отсутствие своей футболки, плотную повязку прямиком на месте выстрела и даже пару кривых швов на самых глубоких порезах. Как мило.  
И к чему вообще эта ухмылка от уха до уха, их вроде как в ловушку заманили. Где тут повод для радости? Пока Анти, матерясь сквозь зубы, вяло пытался принять максимально вертикальное положение, Дарк уже вернулся с кухни, неся с собой стакан воды в одной руке и цветную пластиковую трубочку в другой. Анти покосился на него с подозрением. Дарк только хмыкнул в ответ и поднес стакан поближе к « больному», не забыв предварительно забросить туда трубочку.

— Ты подозрительно заботливый, — немного погодя сказал Анти, чем вызвал сдавленный смешок с другого конца комнаты. — Что?  
— Да ничего, — отмахнулся Дарк, расставляя по комнате ноутбуки. — Тебя эта новая сыворотка хорошо вставила.

Анти не знал, как это понимать.

— Я отсюда слышу, как ты думаешь, расслабься, приходи в себя, — дружелюбно посоветовал Дарк, хаотично кружа по комнате. Анти практически сразу оставил все жалкие попытки за ним уследить. — Мне со всем без тебя не справиться.

У Анти в голове щелкнуло. Конечно! Они должны отследить Дельту, так нагло заманившую их в очевидную ловушку. Наплевав на слабость, он сел на кровати. В следующее мгновение у него на коленях уже материализовался ноутбук, на полу Дарк, и работа закипела.  
Разобравшись с основными проблемами на данный момент, Анти позволил себе откинуться обратно на подушку. Прошла всего-то пара часов, а он выдохся так, как будто провел за экраном компьютера сутки, если не больше. С другой стороны, учитывая дыру где-то в районе селезенки, вполне себе впечатляющий результат.

— Что вообще случилось? — нет, он теоретически помнил засаду, перестрелку и пулю, но немного более конкретной информации не помешало бы.  
— Ты отрубился и рухнул прямиком мне в руки, — ну конечно, как будто от Дарка можно было ожидать серьезных комментариев. — Дорогой, понимаю, захотелось моего внимания, но к чему такие экстремальные меры?  
— Меня вообще-то подстрелили, — немедленно огрызнулся Анти, пряча смущение.  
— А то ж я не заметил, — беззлобно фыркнул Дарк, и, кое-как выбравшись из нагромождения сомнительной техники, побрел на кухню греметь кастрюлями.

Анти на правах раненого остался валяться в кровати и писать отчет. Энергия иссякла с концами ровно на половине, и он прикрыл глаза в минутке отдыха. Точнее, размышлений.  
Новая сыворотка. Местные медики в лаборатории буквально пару дней назад намутили какой-то суперстимулятор и гордо вручили экспериментальную версию им, так сказать, попробовать. С одной стороны, работала она неплохо — для пули в боку боли было минимум, да и голова была удивительно ясной. С другой же, Анти плохо помнил дорогу до убежища. Его не мог вырубить болевой шок от одной-то пули, а значит, виновата сыворотка. И чертова улыбка не сходит с лица Дарка, что вообще произошло?

— Я вижу, как шевелятся шарики в твоей голове, — раздался голос из дверного проема. — Джекибой, ты слишком много думаешь, так что вот тебе вопрос на засыпку: что хочешь на ужин? Быстро, пока я добрый.  
— Эй-эй, а что стало с «пока мы на работе, только кодовые имена?»  
— Мы уже не на работе. К тому же, что это вообще за кодовое имя такое? — фыркнул Дарк, скрестив руки на груди. Анти закатил глаза, опять началось.  
— Ты первый раскритиковал полную версию.  
— Да, потому что об нее язык сломаешь, как ты себе представляешь это трехкилометровое чудовище орать посреди перестрелки? Да я пока его до конца прокричу, уже все цели разбегутся, — но никто из них не был настроен на серьезную перепалку, они уже давно прошли этот этап. — К тому же, мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня по имени. Особенно в постели.

Дарк с самым довольным видом поиграл бровями, но Анти это ничуть не впечатлило.

— Знаешь что, пусть на ужин будет паста.  
— Вот ж вредный, — беззлобно фыркнул Дарк, прежде чем уйти обратно на кухню. — Будет паста, Ваше Джеквеличество.

По мнению Анти, в чем бы он никогда не признался в слух, у Дарка было много достоинств, и готовка входила в их число. После сытного и просто издевательски вкусного ужина жизнь разом стала лучше. Плюс ко всему, по каналу пришла новая информация с местоположением штаб квартиры Дельты, а значит, никуда им теперь не деться. Дописав наброски отчета и закончив с изучением файла, Анти уже не мог бороться с зевотой. Время было раннее, но и день выдался насыщенным. Завтра, собственно, тоже будет не лучше, а о послезавтра и потенциальном штурме уж говорить нечего. Хороший сон никому не повредит.  
Как будто прочитав его мысли, Дарк снова принялся кружить по комнате, путаясь в проводах, но на этот раз компьютеры отключая. Какой сложный процесс.

— Ты так и не вспомнил, что делал в машине? — вдруг поинтересовался он. Анти наморщил нос. — Что, вот совсем?

Анти отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я тебе расскажу, но только при одном условии, — шепотом заговорщика пообещал Дарк, усаживаясь в ногах. Анти вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Я буду спать в кровати.

Ну конечно.

— Предполагаю, что я иду к кровати бонусом? — не то чтоб Анти мог далеко уйти в своем текущем состоянии. — Серьезно?  
— Просто спать, о чем ты вообще подумал? — с видом оскорбленной невинности замахал руками Дарк, но глаза его смеялись. — Я не такое животное.

Анти только фыркнул в ответ, но приподнял одеяло в качестве приглашения. На самом деле он был совсем не против компании и вообще всего вытекающего, особенно будь он немного здоровее. Но Дарку это знать было не обязательно, а то от него совсем покоя не будет.  
Один душ спустя Дарк с самым довольным видом нырнул под одеяло и долго копошился в попытке устроиться поближе, но так, чтоб не тревожить раны. Анти в итоге сам притянул его к себе, только бы прекратить эти бесконечные движения.

— Даже не думай засыпать, пока не расскажешь, — предупредил он. В полумраке комнаты Дарк округлил глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя «и в мыслях не было».  
— Все два часа дороги ты сонно брыкался и кричал тебя высадить. Собирался вернуться туда и надрать всем зад голыми руками. Я б на это посмотрел, — со смехом сказал Дарк, но Анти знал, что совсем не это вызвало у него веселье. — А когда я тебя выгружал, ты вдруг резко сказал, что любишь меня.

Анти почувствовал, как кончики его ушей неконтролируемо краснеют, и искренне порадовался, что ночник они уже погасили. Дарк, впрочем, и без этого наслаждался моментом.

— Попытался лезть целоваться, но отрубился окончательно где-то на полпути, заставив меня тащить твою тушку на третий этаж.

Анти был уверен, что за такое шоу Дарк был бы рад тащить его на руках хоть на двадцатый.

— Так что спокойной ночи, любовь моя, — хмыкнул Дарк, демонстративно закрыв глаза.  
— Вот спросил же на свою голову, — пробормотал Анти, теперь уже сам вертясь в попытках улечься.  
— Да ладно тебе, как будто я и так это не знал, — через пару минут тщетных попыток Анти улечься подал голос Дарк. Анти замер. — Все это твое «только постель, никаких обязательств» звучало правдоподобно первые пару месяцев, не сейчас же.

Анти не хотел ничего говорить, да и, по правде сказать, понятия не имел, что. Дарк, правда, и не просил.

— Но все пучком, никаких драм и соплей, ну, может, ужином угощать буду почаще. Но это все, честно-честно, — продолжил он, и Анти готов был поклясться, что на долю секунды услышал в его голосе какую-то незнакомую горечь. Но дальше все было как обычно, тот же несерьезный тон и низкий смешок. — А теперь спи и поправляйся, завтра уже не обещаю держать руки при себе.

Анти потребовались добрые минут десять, чтобы переварить произошедшее и унять подозрительно участившееся сердцебиение.

— Спокойной ночи, Марк.

Вроде как уже давно сопящий засранец снова расплылся в улыбке сытого кота.

**Author's Note:**

> На фразу из челленджа.  
> Посвящается: Сыну Вора и Юки <3  
> Бета: Сын Вора


End file.
